La psychologie d'après Allen
by Mirabelle chan
Summary: Allen a une conseption très particulière de la psychologie de Kanda et compte bien le faire changer. Rating T pour un début de viol au chapitre 5. Kanda est OOC vers la fin et Allen peut être un peu aussi.
1. Kanda malade c'est possible

Diclamer: les personnages appartiennent à Kutsura Hoshino et pas mwaaa c est vraiment trop dommage

Allen venait d'arriver à la congrégation. Il faisait nuit mais juste avant d'être attaqué il avait eu le temps de voir une silhouette sombre filer vers lui. C'est comme ça qu'a eu lieu sa première rencontre avec Kanda Yû.

Maintenant ça faisait trois mois qu'il était à la congrégation et avait une opinion très… personnelle sur le caractère du Kendoka. D'après notre Allen le brun avait juste peur des autres et c'était pour cela qu'il se renfermait et menaçait de mort toute personne croisant son chemin. Mais c'est bien connut Allen voit le bien partout mais pour une fois il n'avait pas complètement tort.

Notre histoire commence un beau jour d'hiver avec un soleil éclatant un ciel du plus joli bleu. Mais comme chacun sait, les belles journées d'hiver sont souvent très froides et celle-là n'échappait pas à la règle. C'est, malheureusement pour Kanda et Allen, pendant cette superbe journée ou ils se sont perdus dans la Cordillère des Andes. Une immense chaîne de montagne traversant tout un continent. Eux se trouvaient ou plutôt étaient censés se trouver au Pérou. De toute façon il n'y avait aucun village à proximité ou du moins pas derrière eux. Ils marchèrent encore deux bonnes heures sans s'adresser la parole quand ils s'aperçurent que la lumière baissait, et rapidement.

Allen : On devrait chercher un endroit au sec pour passer la nuit.

Kanda : Non il fait encore assez jour pour marcher Moyashi.

Allen : Justement si on attend la nuit pour chercher on va dormir les fesses dans la neige. On est assez trempé comme ça. Et puis si on fait comme j'ai dit je pourrais me taire et ne plus t'embêter.

Kanda : Tss… D'accord.

Allen était bien content d'avoir réussi à convaincre Kanda de faire ce qu'il avait dit. A force de ne faire confiance à personne il en était venu à faire les bêtises dignes du plus grand des imbéciles. Par exemple ne pas chercher un abri alors que la nuit tombait. Même Lavi avec son Je-m'en-foutisme légendaire aurai accepté. Les deux exorcistes se mirent donc à la recherche d'un abris, une grotte de préférence. Apres une demi-heure de recherche ils trouvèrent leur bonheur : une grotte assez profonde pour que le vent froid qui s'était levé se fasse pas de courant d'air et en plus, elle était sèche.

Allen : Et voilà, je crois qu'on sera bien ici !

Kanda : nh…

Allen : Cache ta joie surtout. Elle est bien cette grotte. Bon il fait froid maintenant qu'il fait nuit mais il suffira qu'on se mette dans la même couverture.

Kanda : Hors de question.

Allen : Bon on verra bien.

Allen prépara donc un petit repas froid et les deux jeunes hommes épuisés se préparèrent a se coucher. Juste avant d'éteindre le petit réchaud qui leur procurait un peu de lumière le blandinet vit Kanda frissonner violement.

Allen : Vien Kanda on va dormir ensemble.

Kanda : Non

Allen : Aller ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que t'es frigorifié.

Kanda : Ça ira bien comme ça.

Allen éteignit donc le réchaud les plongeant dans le noir complet. Enrouler dans sa couverture en laine pourtant épaisse il commençait à avoir vraiment froid. Mais en entendant Kanda claquer des dents à l'autre bout de la grotte il se dit que finalement lui n'allait pas si mal que ça. Au bout d'un long moment, le jeune homme blanc entendit une toux violente qui venait de Kanda. Il se décida alors à aller le voir pour le réchauffer et lui avec. Il traversa les quelques mètres le plus doucement possible, ne sachant pas vraiment si l'autre dormais. Il tâtonna un peu pour trouver le corps de Kanda et entendit de nouveau Kanda tousser le renseignant sur sa position. Quelques minutes après il le trouva et se glissa avec lui dans sa couverture rabattant la sienne sur eux.

Kanda : Dégage de là je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me réchauffer.

Allen : Mais tu t'es entendu tousser ? On a l'impression que ça te secoue tout entier. En plus dès que je suis arrivé tu t'es collé à moi et je te sens greloter.

Kanda : Tss…

Voyant que le brun n'allait pas le renvoyer d'un coup de poing il s'allongea et enlaça le kendoka pour le réchauffer. Ce qui eut l'air de marcher puisqu'il le sentit se détendre, ses tremblements cesser petit à petit et un soupir de bien être franchir ses lèvre avant qu'il ne s'endorme, rapidement suivi par Allen, lui aussi plus au chaud que tout à l'heure.

Le lendemain matin Allen se réveilla, par chance pour lui, avant le kendoka. En effet ce dernier avait sa tête sur le torse d'Allen, était collé à lui et aurai surement tué notre malheureux blandin s'il s'était aperçut qu'il avait dormi comme ça. Il essaya donc d'écarté Kanda pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner parce qu'on ne rate le petit déj' pour aucune raison mais un adorable japonais endormi sur le torse. Après quelques grognements du brun qui ne voulait apparemment pas bouger il réussit enfin à l'écarter pour préparer son cher repas. Quelques instants après il vit Kanda se levé avec une tête pas mais pas du tout réveillée. C'est-à-dire les yeux à moitié fermer à se demander comment il n'était pas encore tombé, ses lèvres formaient une petite moue enfantine et il était complètement décoiffé. Allen lui tendit un gobelet de thé puis des gâteaux sec. Il obtint un grognement de remerciement ou du moins ce qui en approchait.

Une fois Kanda réveillé ils reprirent la route. Ils étaient toujours perdus mais au moins ils étaient en forme. Pour autant qu'on puisse être en forme quand on crache ses poumons à chaque fois qu'on tousse comme était en train de le faire Kanda.

Allen : Bon va falloir qu'on trouve un endroit chaud pour que tu te soignes.

Kanda : Laisse tombé ça va.

Allen : C'est marrant mais j'ai comme un doute.

Kanda : Alors gardes le pour toi.

Allen : Pfffff. En tout cas on est perdus. On va par où ?

Kanda : …

Allen : Tu m'aide pas là.

Kanda : Démerdes toi.

Allen : Méchant

Voyant que Kanda n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider à choisir leur chemin il reprit la direction qu'ils suivaient la veille. En espérant qu'elle mène rapidement à un village, Kanda avait beau dire il était presque plié en deux à chaque quinte de toux et ça inquiétait Allen. Arrivé au village ils demandèrent à voir le chef… du moins ils essayèrent. Les habitants parlaient espagnol et eux… très peu. Enfin il avait quelques notions heureusement pour eux. Avec beaucoup de difficultés Allen parvient à voir leur chef et à leur demander dans quel pays ils étaient. D'après ce que tous deux avaient compris ils se trouvaient dans un pays appelé Equateur dans une région juste à côté du Pérou. Pour Kanda, Allen avait réussi à convaincre le chef qu'il était gravement malade et qu'il fallait le faire examiner. Malgré les cris et menaces de mort en tous genres le guérisseur réussis à l'examiner. Verdict : une bonne pneumonie qui nécessitait au moins quatre jours au lit et une semaine de repos complet.

Kanda : Non

Allen : Si, fais pas l'idiot.

Kanda : Il est hors de question que je passe une semaine au lit.

Allen : Si, tu fais l'enfant là et les enfants obéissent. Alors au lit.

Kanda : tss…

Une fois Kanda couché Allen se mis en tête de lui faire boire une tisane pour calmer l'inflammation de sa gorge. Mais, dommage pour Allen, il n'était pas encore assez assommé par la fièvre pour obéir sans avoir refuser jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un trouve la bonne la bonne menace auparavant. Cette fois c'est le guérisseur qui l'a trouvé : ou il buvait en étant parfaitement consentant ou on utilisait la méthode pour les petits enfants, soit quelqu'un buvait puis l'embrassait pour lui faire avaler le liquide.

Kanda : … Donne la tasse.

Allen : ha tu vois quand tu veux.

Kanda : tss…

Une fois que Kanda eu bu sa tasse et qu'il fut endormi Allen demanda combien de temps ils pouvaient rester.

Guérisseur : Tu amigo està muy mal. Puedes quedar mucho tiempo.

Allen : … gràcias.

Le blandin n'avait compris que l'essentiel mais ils pouvaient restez jusqu'à ce que Kanda soit guérit.

Il avait fallu trois jours pour que la fièvre daigne baisser et trois autres pour que le guérisseur l'autorise à se lever. Tous du long Kanda avait râlé, pesté et crié autant que lui permettait sa gorge enrouée. Ce fût très dure pour les oreilles d'Allen qui avait dut rester en permanence a côté de lui parce que aucun habitants du village n'avaient accepté de le remplacé après que le brun ai manqué de tuer un habitant qui lui avait donné deux grandes claques dans le dos pour le faire tousser. C'est donc après avoir remercié les villageois, assuré au moins vingt fois au guérisseur que tout allant très bien et subis les embrassades de tout le monde que Kanda et Allen purent, enfin, repartir vers le Pérou.

Allen : Bravo t'as supporté les câlins. Chui très fière de toi

Kanda : urusai

Allen rit doucement, au moins être malade n'avait pas fait perdre son sal caractère au japonais. Heureusement d'ailleurs ce ne serait plus marrant de le taquiner après. Ils allaient quand même prendre au moins deux jours avant d'arriver au Pérou et encore trois de plus pour aller dans la capitale, Lima.


	2. sens de l'orientation: zéro

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et c'est trop dommage :/

Bon c'est court cette fois ma beta a dût être tellement frustrée quand je me suis arrêté là et que je lui ai montrée qu'elle a voulut vous faire partager sa douleur. Vous pouvez lui faire passer un petit message si vous voulez vous plaindre.

Cinq jours plus tard ils arrivèrent comme prévus dans la capitale du Pérou. C'était une ville magnifique, avec des maisons de toutes les couleurs. Elle était construite dans une vallée et au centre on voyait le fleuve Rimac. On était loin de la trentaine d'habitants du village ou ils avaient passé une semaine. Ils devaient se trouvé devant une sorte de marché en pleine air, un bazar et juste sous leur yeux s'étalait une foule qui se poussait et se bousculait dans un joyeux brouhaha. Au bout d'un certain temps Kanda et Allen se décidèrent à traverser la cohue pour trouver un lieu pour dormir.

Allen: On va se perdre avec tout ce monde tu voudrais pas qu'on se tienne la main?

Kanda: Nan, et puis quoi encore, avance!

Allen: pff t'es pas drôle.

Ils avancèrent donc à travers la marée humaine. Allen regardait de tous les côté. On vendait des objets vraiment exotiques: les flûtes colorées, des attrapes-rêves, des ponchos, des bonnets péruviens et autres bizarreries. Il avançait dans la foule en se faisant bousculer dans tous les sens. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il se retourna pour demander a Kanda ce qu'il pensait de loger dans la petite auberge. Il regarda derrière lui, sur la droite, sur la gauche, il n'y avait pas trace de Kanda dans les parages. Doué comme il était le Kendoka avait réussi à se perdre dans la, notons-le, grande ville qu'était Lima. Allen commença raller intérieurement, il allait mettre des heures à retrouver son abruti de brun.

Bon pour commencer il devrait prendre une ou deux chambres, suivant ce qui aurait dans cette auberge, et surtout manger. Ben oui c'est quand même Allen. Il entre donc dans l'établissement et se dirigea vers la femme qui était au comptoir.

Allen : Bonjour Madame, es ce qu'il vous resterait deux chambres ?

Femme : Non il ne nous en reste plus qu'une malheureusement. Mais vous êtes seul pourquoi vous voulez deux chambres ?

Allen : En fait j'ai perdu l'ami qui m'accompagnait dans la foule. Je vais aller le chercher dès que j'aurais mangé et loué la chambre.

Femme : Vous devriez attendre vingt heures vous ne retrouverez personne avant, avec le monde qu'il y a.

Allen : Bon, merci.

Femme : Mais de rien. Votre chambre est au deuxième étage la troisième porte au gauche. Vous trouverez ou je dois vous accompagner ?

Allen : Non merci, je trouverais.

Allen trouva bien sa chambre seul où il put poser sa valise et son manteau et se reposer un peu. Mais pas longtemps, il avait faim. Le blandin redescendit donc et commanda un gigantesque repas composé de plusieurs entrées, beaucoup de plats et pas mal de desserts. Heureusement que c'était la congrégation qui payait. Le temps passait lentement et même si la patronne lui avait conseillé d'attendre le soir pour chercher Kanda, il décida de sortir quand même. S'il ne trouvait pas le brun, au moins il aurait prit l'aire et aurait surement des choses magnifiques.

Le jeune exorciste sortit et se retrouva aussitôt dans l'ambiance joyeuse mais bruyante qui l'avait tant frappé le matin même. Il décida de retourné au marché, après avoir bien visualisé au se situait son auberge. Ce serait bête d'être deux à se perdre dans Lima, un seul suffisait largement.

Pendant se temps Kanda avait regardé d'un peu plus près les armes traditionnelles des péruviens, des arcs par exemple. Il avait de nouveau regardé devant lui et n'avait pas vu Allen. Il se dit que ce dernier devait l'attendre un peu plus loin, donc il avança, cherchant son compagnon du regard. Il commença à se poser des questions, se n'était pas le genre d'Allen d'abandonner quelqu'un dans la foule. C'est après quelques minutes de réflexions qu'il réalisa qu'il était perdu. En plus le kendoka était transporté dans tous les sens par les passants, se qui faisait qu'il ne savait plus du tout dans quels sens aller pour retourné à la périphérie de la ville, la ou ils étaient avant de plonger dans la marée humaine. Il pensa jouer au touriste et visiter la ville mais Allen allait surement le chercher. Sil il le trouvait a regardé tout autour de lui avec un air ravi son honneur de s'en relèverait pas. Le brun aperçut la pointe d'une sorte de cathédrale et décida de s'y rendre et d'attendre Allen là-bas. Il longea donc le marché et, le nez en l'air pour ne pas perdre la pointe de vue, il s'enfonça dans les ruelles de la ville. Après s'être perdu plusieurs fois, râler que vraiment il n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation, pour une fois Lavi serait bien utile et autres il se retrouva dans un quartier ou il n'y avait pas l'humeur festive du reste de la ville. Il semblait aussi plus sombre et silencieux. Devant une porte deux personnes chuchotaient entre elles, quand il passa devant ces hommes ils le regardèrent bizarrement. Kanda leva de nouveau la tête à la recherche de son point de repère et se fit accoster par un des deux.

Homme : Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Yû : Oui, une sorte de cathédrale, on voit la pointe des fois.

Homme : Ce n'est pas par ici, ici on propose s'autres… mmh… services.

Yû : Par ou je dois passer pour m'y rendre ?

Homme : Il faut le mériter.

Yû : tss…


	3. les retrouvailles

Disclamer: les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi... le monde est cruel :/

Homme : Il faut le mériter.

Kanda : Tss…

Homme : Je suis sûr que tu sais le faire et que tu es très doué.

Kanda tourna les talons exaspéré par cet homme qui, en plus de ne pas lui donner sa réponse, faisait des insinuations qu'il ne comprenait pas, il demanderait à Allen lui il saurait surement. Bon ce n'était pas le tout mais il était toujours aussi perdu. Pour la première fois… ou peut-être pas en fait mais bon, qu'il espérait qu'Allen le retrouve très vite. Parce que quand même il n'aimait pas mais alors pas du tout la foule et Allen le trainerait rapidement dans un endroit sans personne. Le brun entendit l'homme qui n'avait pas voulu lui répondre dire à son compagnon que c'était bien dommage que ce petit brun soit parti si vite. Kanda ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un « tch' » de mécontentement, quand même il n'était pas si petit que ça. Bon il était plus petit qu'Allen, c'est fou ce qu'il avait grandi en trois mois, que Lavi aussi mais il était plus grand que Lenalee quand même. Et puis même ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire remarquer. Bref, il devait trouver son espèce de cathédrale et attendre qu'Allen le trouve. Il releva donc la tête, à la recherche de la pointe qu'il avait vue et se dirigea vers elle dès qu'il la vit. Le kendoka fit encore deux trois tours et détours mais au bout d'une heure de marche intense il trouva le bâtiment tant recherché. C'était une grande église qui avait l'air très ancienne. Il y avait des gargouilles sous chaques gouttières et de magnifiques sculptures autour de la porte et sous les fenêtres. On avait du mal à distinguer ce que les vitaux représentaient mais ils étaient très colorés. Le brun s'assit sur les marches qui menaient à la porte principale et commença à attendre Allen.

La nuit commençait à tomber et Allen remarqua que les rues se vidaient petit à petit, que des femmes criaient, surement à la recherche de leurs maris et enfants. Il se promenait, un peu au hasard quand il vit au bout d'une avenue une cathédrale. C'était un truc à aller voir avant de retrouver son Yû-chan et qu'il ne l'oblige à se consacrer entièrement à leur mission. Le blandin remonta la rue pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à la cathédrale. Il arriva sur une place, l'église était au centre. Il s'approcha et tout en marchant se dit que la silhouette assise sur les marches devant l'entrée ressemblait à Kanda. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres des escaliers. Oui, il avait raison, c'était bien Kanda, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme s'il s'était endormi, ce qui était vraiment très peu probable quand on connaissait un peu le brun. Allen s'avança un peu plus et pu constater qu'effectivement Kanda ne dormait pas mais regardait dans une autre direction.

Allen : tu sais que normalement c'est les petits chats à adopter qu'on laisse sur les marches d'une église ?

Kanda se retourna rapidement, il avait raison Allen l'avait cherché et trouvé. Mais comme c'était Kanda il se mis à raler.

Kanda : Tss… Qu'es ce que vous avez tous avec ma taille aujourd'hui ?

Allen : Mais rien du tout. On y va ?

Kanda : nh…

Ils partirent en direction de l'auberge qu'Allen avait trouvée quelques heures plus tôt. La nuit était tombée depuis peu mais la température restait agréable, si bien qu'Allen proposa de rester encore un peu dehors pour visiter et se promener.

Kanda : Non

Allen : Pourquoi ?

Kanda : On est en mission.

Allen : Et alors, déstresse toi Kanda.

Kanda : …

Allen : Alleeeeeeeeer s'il te plaiiiiiiiiit

Kanda : Non

Allen : Pfff t'es pas drôle.

Kanda : Je m'en fou

Allen : Et si j'y vai tout seul ?

Kanda : urusai, on rentre, moi je sais pas ou est l'auberge

Allen : Pffff

Devant le total refus du brun Allen se résigna à retourner à l'auberge et à abandonner sa visite de la ville. Bon il aurait qu'à y retourner plus tard. Ou alors il essayait de perdre Kanda pour lui faire faire tout le tour de la ville. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Ou comment rouler Kanda Yû en trois leçons par Allen Walker.

Leçon 1 : le distraire, les meilleurs sujets étant les missions et les combats, Mugen, peut être en dernier recourt. Heureusement dans le cas présent Allen avait une mission sous la main.

Allen : C'est quoi exactement la mission ?

Kanda : On doit retrouver quelqu'un qui c'est synchronisé avec une innocence mais qui ne fait pas partit de l'ordre.

Allen : Waah, c'est pas courant ça, on sait à quoi il ressemble ?

Kanda : Non.

Allen : Aie, c'est problématique.

Kanda : Hn…

Pendants se court dialogue, ben oui c'est quand même Kanda on va pas le faire parler deux heures non-stop, quoique, quand on veut on peut. C'est donc sur cette pensée hautement philosophe qu'Allen tira Kanda pour le faire bifurquer du côté opposé à l'auberge.

Leçon 2 : Ne pas le laisser prendre de repère. Partie très difficile mais Allen est un garçon plein de ressource. Et pour l'aider il faisait nuit.

Allen : Et comment on va le trouver ?

Kanda : En le cherchant.

Allen : Maieuuuuuh tu pourrais me regarder quand tu me parle…

Kanda : J'ai pas envie de te regarder.

Allen : Aller moi je le fait tu pourrais faire un effort.

Kanda : Tss…

Et voilà, maintenant il suffisait de le faire parler pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'ils passaient trois fois au même endroit.

Leçon 3 : Le faire ralentir. Il était peut être petit mais il tricotait de ses petites jambes.** (Moi : On s'est marré pendants dix bonnes minutes ma sœur et moi. Yû : je vais te tuer Moi : attention Yû t'a fait une maille à l'envers XD) **

Allen : Tu voudrais pas ralentir Kanda, il fait nuit on va tomber !

Kanda : Regarde ou tu marches.

Allen : Maieuuuuh, si je tombe tu devras me porter sur ton dos jusqu'au QG.

Kanda : Tss… d'accord.

C'en était presque trop simple pour Allen, pauvre Kanda qui ne s'en apercevait même pas. Et maintenant il pouvait aller où il voulait. C'est uniquement après deux heures de marche qu'Allen eu pitié de Kanda qui ne cessait pas de demander quand es ce qu'ils arrivaient que le blandin les conduisit à l'auberge. C'est quand il tenu la porte pour laisser passer le brun et que ce dernier trébucha qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuner qu'ils avaient pris avant de se mettre en route le matin même. Il rattrapa donc le brun maladroit avant de le trainer dans la salle à manger et d'appeler la maîtresse de maison.

Femme : Bonsoir, je vois que tu as retrouvé ton ami.

Allen : Oui, merci. Mais il n'a pas mangé depuis ce matin vous auriez quelque chose pour lui ?

Femme : Oui, bien sûr, surtout qu'il est pas bien épais.

Kanda : Tss…

La femme ramena un bon repas à Kanda en lui ordonnant de tout manger. Le kendoka soupira mais entama son assiette. Arrivé à la moitié de chaque plat il repoussait l'assiette.

Allen : Tu pourrais faire un effort et finir les assiettes.

Kanda : Urusai, je suis fatigué.

Allen : C'est pas une raison.

Kanda : Tss… Je suis pas un enfant qu'il faut materner.

Allen : T'a quand même réussi à te perdre en me suivant, ça veut bien dire que t'es pas capable de t'occuper de toi tout seul. Donc je t'aide !

Kanda : Tss…

Finalement pour faire plaisir à Allen, ou peut être bien pour qu'il arrête de le faire chier, Kanda fini le repas en entier. Puis il monta se coucher, la journée avait été longue et le lendemain ils devaient trouver le nouvel exorcite.


	4. un nouvel exorciste

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :/ Sauf Zaky et tout ce qui va avec lui, c'est déjà ça.

* * *

><p>La journée avait été longue et le lendemain ils devaient trouver le nouvel exorciste. C'est pourquoi à 7h Kanda les fis lever et habiller de pied en cap… ou du moins il essaya. Allen ne voulait vraiment pas se lever. Et il avait un très bon argument.<p>

Kanda : Lève-toi Moyashi !

Allen : mmh… pas envie.

Kanda : lève-toi quand même !

Allen : Encore une heuuuure s'il te plaiiiiiit, Yû-chériiiiiiiii !

Kanda : Non ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Allen : Sinon je t'appelle Yû-chéri devant Tiedoll.

Kanda :… tss… pas plus d'une heure.

Kanda était énervé maintenant, le menacer, lui, de l'appeler Yû-chéri ! Et devant Tiedoll en plus ! S'il entendait se surnom son Maître le poursuivrait à travers toute la congrégation pour savoir le pourquoi du comment de sa relation avec Allen. Qui était malheureusement inexistante… non il n'avait pas pensé malheureusement. Il devait juste être encore fatigué, oui voilà il allait dormir pendant l'heure qu'il avait accordée à Allen et ça irait mieux. Il se coucha à côté d'Allen et s'endormi.

Au bout d'une heure et demie le blandin se réveilla en pleine forme. Il s'étonna de voir Kanda dormir mais n'eut pas le cœur de le tirer du sommeil en voyant son visage détendu et apaisé. Il était tout simplement adorable comme ça. Allen remonta la couverture sur son corps et partit se doucher et se préparer. Quand il revint le brun ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Le jeune maudit se pencha pour le secouer doucement. Il n'eut aucune réaction.

Allen : Kanda debout, il faut se lever !

Kanda : zzz…

Allen : Yû-chéri, debout, allé.

Kanda : zzz…hn…zzz

Bon, au grand maux les grands moyens comme on dit.

Allen : Yû-chéri, je t'aime, tu dois te lever !

Kanda : zzz… moi aussi…zzz

Allen en fut comme deux ronds de flan ! Kanda qui répondrait « moi aussi », quand il lui avait dit « je t'aime ». Bon, sa prochaine mission serait de lui faire dire quand il serait réveillé ! Il attendit donc sur une chaise pour attendre que le brun daigne sortir de son sommeil. Il attendit, attendit et le kendoka émergea enfin au bout de deux bonnes heures.

Allen : Bonjours la belle au bois dormant

Kanda :…hn…

Allen : Waa t'es vraiment dans le potage toi le matin !

Kanda ne répondit pas, se contentant de se frotter les yeux en baillant. Allen tira du lit, puis les fit descendre et commanda deux petits déjeuners. Il leurs fallut au total une heure avant d'être prêt à partir, dont une bonne demi-heure nécessaire pour réveiller Kanda. Dès qu'il le fut le brun se mit à crier.

Kanda : Baka Moyashi t'aurais pas pu me réveiller avant ?

Allen : J'ai essayé t'es rester dans les bras de Morphée c'est pas ma faute quand même ! Et puis t'es trop mignon quand tu dors.

Kanda : Tss… C'est pas une raison pour me laisser dormir deux heures de trop !

Allen : Alala mais c'est pas de trop, t'en avait besoin c'est tout ! En tout cas y a plus qu'à remballer nos affaires et on est partit.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et furent près à partir. Allen paya la patronne et ils sortirent.

Allen : Bon, où es ce qu'il peut bien être notre exorciste ?

Kanda :… là où il y a des akuma peut-être.

Allen : Ha ouiiiii, bonne idée ! Alors… il y en a… par ici, au sud !

Les deux exorcistes se mirent à courir, Allen voyait le nombre d'akuma diminuer.

Allen : Kanda dépêches toi, y a un niveau 3 je suis pas sûr qu'il y arrive tout seul !

Kanda : hn…

Ils accéléraient encore un peu et en une dizaine de minutes ils furent sur place. C'était une vieille grange qui sentait encore le foin. Il restait environ cinq akuma de niveau 1 plus celui de niveau 3. Kanda s'élança sur l'akuma le plus fort tandis qu'Allen allait prêter main forte à l'exorciste inconnu. Ce dernier était très grand, à peu près comme Marie, les cheveux blond comme les blés et la peau pâle il était également très musclé, comme un haltérophile. On aurait dit un Scandinave. Il se battait avec ses poings, qui semblaient actuellement recouvrèrent de pierre. Le blandinet se débarrassa rapidement d'un dernier akuma avant de se retourner vers Kanda. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air en mauvaise posture mais Allen se dit qu'un peu d'aide, contre un niveau 3, ça ne ferait pas de mal au kendoka. Il allait s'élancer quand il vit le brun effectuer un vol plané suivis d'un atterrissage pour le moins difficile. Il se releva avec une grimace et en se tenant le ventre. L'exorciste inconnu se précipita vers lui, se faisant violement repousser avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait. Allen ricana un instant on le voyant insister puis reporta son attention sur l'akuma. Kanda l'avait déjà bien amoché, il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à faire. Il donna le coup de grâce en quelques minutes, ne se faisant qu'une égratignure en retombant. Il s'approcha de Kanda qui haletait légèrement de douleur.

Allen : Montre-moi ou tu t'es fait blesser.

Kanda : Tss… c'est rien, juste une égratignure.

Allen : Mais oui, et moi je suis le Pape en personne.

Kanda : Tss…

Allen : T'es plier en deux, laisse-moi au moins te porter jusqu'à une auberge ou autre part que dans ce truc qui risque de s'effondrer.

Kanda : …hm…

Allen pris lentement Kanda dans les bras, une main sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos. Il se mit en marche et sentit la tête du brun s'effondrer contre son épaule, il venait de s'évanouir. Le blandin sortit de la grange, et posa son léger fardeau par terre pour l'examiner. Il retira la veste de l'exorciste puis sa chemise. Il avait une plaie assez profonde sur le ventre sui saignait abondement. Allen déchira la chemise du petit brun pour l'entourer autour de sa blessure en serrant bien pour arrêter le sang. Il regarda d'un aire désoler Kanda qui, malgré son évanouissement, avait poussé quelques gémissements quand il avait trop serré.

Allen : Aller le nouvelle exorciste, on va le ramener à l'auberge pour le soigner, tu viens ?

?: Oui, bien sûr. Je vais pas laisser partir un ange comme lui blessé sans attendre qu'il soit rétablit.

Allen : Alors juste un conseil. Lui répète jamais ça !

?: Et pourquoi donc ? Il a le droit de savoir à quoi il ressemble !

Allen : Oui oui, mais il risque de pas aimer. Sinon comment tu t'appelles dit moi ?

Zaky : Zaky Wyttar.

Allen : C'est pas courant comme nom. T'as quel âge ? T'es originaire d'où ? Tu aimes quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu détestes ?

Zaky : Que de question ! Alors, j'ai 22 ans et je viens de Norvège. J'aime beaucoup les chats, les combats, les bruns et les fraises. Et je n'aime pas ceux qui me volent mes affaires et qui ne me respectent pas.

Allen : Rien que pour les combats, Kanda va t'adorer !

Zaky : Qui ça ?

Allen : Ton petit ange. Il s'appelle Kanda Yû, il est japonais 18 ans et toutes ses dents, enfin normalement, j'ai pas vérifier. Il aime Mugen et les sobas. Et il déteste tout le reste. C'est facile pour s'en rappeler !

Zaky : Vu comme ça… Et toi ?

Allen : Je m'appelle Allen Walker, j'ai presque 16 ans et je suis anglais. J'aime aussi les chats, mes amis, les dangos de Jerry, manger et encore manger, dormir… Et j'aime pas les akuma et Luberier mais chut, faut pas lui dire !

Zaky : Vous faites un drôle de couple à vous deux quand même !

Allen : On n'est pas en couple.

Zaky : Aah…

Pendant le temps qu'avait duré la discussion il était revenues à Lima et Allen les dirigeait vers l'auberge qu'ils avaient pris pour dormir avec Kanda.


	5. Comme quoi la violence peut avoir du bon

Disclamer: les perso ne sont pas à moi SAUF Zaky =D

Allen et Zaky se dirigeait vers l'auberge qu'ils avaient pris pour dormir avec Kanda. Quand il franchit le seuil, il interpella la patronne pour lui dire qu'ils reprenaient la chambre de la veille.

Femme : Bien sûr. Mais votre ami va bien ?

Allen : Oui oui, il était juste tellement fatigué qu'il c'était endormi.

Femme : Vous allez rester avec lui ?

Allen : Oui, je pourrais passer prendre de quoi manger pour trois dans une demi-heure ?

Femme : Oui, se sera près.

Allen : Merci beaucoup !

Les deux exorcistes montèrent les étages pour arriver à la chambre qu'ils avaient louée. Allen déposa Kanda sur le lit et parti chercher sa boîte à pharmacie. Pendant ce temps Zaky resté seul avec Kanda l'observa. C'était vraiment le plus bel homme qui lui avait été donné de voir. Ses cheveux détachés étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller et formais un véritable contraste entre la literie blanche, les cheveux noirs et son visage livide. En parlant de son visage, depuis que le blandin l'avait lâché il le trouvait plus crispé, inquiet. C'était décider, le petit ange aux cheveux noir lui appartenait et on ne touchait pas impunément à ses affaires. Le brun avait intérêt à écarter Allen de lui.

Le dit Allen revint sur ses belles pensées et releva un peu Kanda pour se glisser dans son dos. Il l'appuya contre son torse et lui enleva le bandage sommaire qu'il lui avait fait. Il tamponna l'entaille, sortant Kanda de son évanouissement en grognant.

Allen : ça va Kanda ?

Kanda : J'ai une tête à aller bien ?

Allen : Et bien pour tout te dire t'as l'air un peu palot.

Kanda : Tss…

Allen rit, si le brun avait la force de râler c'est qu'il n'allait pas si mal que ça. Il finit de désinfecter la blessure et ne put empêcher un commentaire de franchir ses lèvres.

Allen : Franchement, entre ta pneumonie, ton sommeil en retard et cette blessure j'espère que tu ne seras pas traumatisé du Pérou !

Kanda : Urusai !

Allen : Au pire je te ferais des câlins pour te rassurer mon Yû-chéri !

Kanda : Tss…

Allen : Héhé t'es trop mignon quand tu rougis !

Kanda : Pfff…

L'exorciste brun laissa Allen refaire son bandage, le border dans le lit, lui dire au moins dix fois qu'il devait bien se reposer, donc ne pas crier et qu'il allait chercher à manger et qu'il avait intérêt à tout avaler. Kanda acquiesçait à tout en se demandant s'il allait oser lui demander de revenir dans son dos, le prendre dans ses bras. Avec bien sûr pour raison que les oreillers n'étaient pas assez haut et ça lui faisait mal d'être autant couché. Faudrait qu'il tente, vraiment. Pendant que le plan de Kanda pour se faire câliner se mettait en place, le blandin était descendu chercher sa chère nourriture. Zaky s'approcha de lui et s'assis au bord du lit.

Zaky : Allen m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas les surnoms, c'est vrai ?

Kanda : Oui.

Zaky : Dommage, celui que j'avais trouvé t'allais comme un gant. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi lui t'appelle Yû-chéri ?

Kanda : ça ne te regarde pas.

Zaky : Je ne veux pas qu'il t'appelle comme ça.

Kanda : Qu'es ce que ça peut te faire.

Zaky : Tu es à moi, il n'a pas le droit de te faire quoi que ce soit.

Kanda : Je n'appartiens à personne et encore moins à toi.

Zaky : Si, ne discute pas. Je ne veux plus qu'il te parle ou même qu'il te regarde !

Kanda : Va te faire…

Kanda ne put finir sa phrase à cause de la bouche qui s'était brutalement posé sur la sienne, forçant les barrières de ses lèvres et ses dents, mordant violement sa langue. Quand il se sépara de lui, on voyait une lueur de peur dans le regard noir de Kanda. Il n'avait pas oublié que l'innocence du blond augmentait de beaucoup sa force. Comme pour lui en donner l'exemple le norvégien remonta ses mains en dessus de sa tête et les teints avec une seule main, la deuxième descendant sur son torse pour déboutonner sa chemise. Le brun se débattait comme il pouvait compte tenu de sa blessure en lui criant d'arrêter. Zaky repris une nouvelle fois sa bouche pour le faire taire, ne faisant pas attention aux larmes qui s'accumulaient aux coins des yeux du kendoka. Ce dernier haletait, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de là et priant pour qu'Allen revienne avant qu'il ne finisse de se faire violer. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, tout dépend du point de vue, Zaky appuya sur sa plaie, le fessant se recroqueviller sur lui-même, donnant au passage un violent coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe de son agresseur. Ce dernier gémi de douleur, ses yeux brillants d'une colère froide. Il activa son innocence, son bras gauche se recouvrant de pierre et assena un coup aussi fort qu'il le put contre la hanche gauche du brun qui hurla sous la douleur, au bord de l'évanouissement, les larmes cascadant sur ses joues.

Zaky : Reste sage !

Kanda hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, la douleur irradiait de sa hanche et d'après son expérience des blessures en tous genres, l'os aurait du mal à se ressouder correctement, même avec son pouvoir de guérison. Zaky le gifla et répéta sa question.

Kanda : O-oui…

Zaky : Bien, ne dit rien à Allen, sinon il risque d'avoir un malheureux accident. Ce serait bête n'est-ce pas ?

Kanda : Oui…

C'est comme ça que Kanda réalisa qu'il tenait énormément à Allen, trop même pour un temps de guerre. Oui, a bien y réfléchir il était tombé amoureux du blandin. Il était si sur de le détester pourtant ! Et comme par hasard il s'en rendait compte quand il allait se faire violer par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il verrait tous les jours. Il sentit Zaky le débarrasser de son pantalon, dé-zipper sa braguette et relever ses jambes. Il n'y avait qu'un mot qui n'avait pas déserté son cerveau habité par la peur et il se répétait en une litanie sans fin. Non non non non non non ! Et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive il le dit tout fort.

Kanda : Non non non non non non !

La porte claqua ! Kanda vit dans une sorte de brouillard un Allen totalement furax assommer le nouvel exorciste. Après ce fut son visage qui apparut dans son champ de vision, avec une expression inquiète. Sa bouche bougeait, il devait surement parler et attendre qu'il lui réponde. Le noir l'engloutit.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux, la nuit était complète. Il ne savait plus où il était. Pourquoi était-il là ? Dans les bras de qui s'était-il endormi ? Il réfléchit un peu. Il était à Lima, oui c'était ça. Avec… avec… Allen ! Oui, voilà, il était avec Allen à Lima pour une mission. C'était… retrouver un nouvel exorciste. Et l'illumination le frappa brutalement. Zaky, le viol ! Et si s'était lui à coté ? Kanda commença à trembler, retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait. La personne bougea doucement. Le kendoka était tétanisé.

?: Kanda ? Ça va mieux ?

Kanda : … o-oui…

L'ex endormis l'enlaça lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Le recouchant doucement.

?: Chuuut… c'est fini maintenant Kanda…

Il reconnut la voie. C'était Allen. Aussitôt il se pelotonna contre lui, agrippé à sa chemise. Sans qu'il ne le veuille les sanglots le secouèrent sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Le blandin le sera davantage contre lui, caressant ses cheveux dans un mouvement apaisant et lui chuchotait des paroles apaisantes. Il fallut un bon quart d'heure à Kanda pour se clamer. Il s'endormi comme une masse, d'un seul coup après c'être arrêté de pleurer.

Le lendemain matin quand Allen se réveilla, son brun dormait encore, blottit dans ses bras. Il eut un sourire triste, il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Kanda avec Zaky, il aurait dû voir à sa façon de le surnommer alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas encore. L'endormi s'agita un peu essayant de se redresser avant de pousser un cri de douleur.

Allen : Ne bouge pas, ta hanche est complètement écrasée. J'ai voulu appeler un médecin hier mais aucun n'a voulus se déplacer aussi tard. Désolé.

Kanda : C'est pas grave… mais je vais surement boiter et avoir du mal à faire les missions importantes…

Allen : C'est pas très important ça si tu arrives quand même à marcher.

Kanda : Je suis qu'une arme, ils vont me tuer.

Allen : Komui ne les laissera pas faire et tu le sais.

Kanda : Et puis même, je servirais plus à rien. Lavi va pouvoir bien se foutre de moi.

Allen : Moi je t'aimerais quand même…

Allen avait chuchoté cette dernière phrase. En l'entendant Kanda sentit son cœur s'accéléré et ses joues prendre un jolie teinte carmin. Il lui murmura aussi la réponse.

Kanda : Moi aussi je t'aime…

Le sourire d'Allen à ce moment n'avait pas de prix, il faisait au moins trois fois le tour de son visage. Il se pencha doucement en avant, vers Kanda et posa tout aussi tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était une caresses légère, tellement différente du baissé brutal de Zaky que Kanda ne put n'empêcher d'en réclamer un autre quand Allen se fut éloigné.

Allen : J'ai réussis à te faire changer en fait. Tu n'as plus peur de tes sentiments.

FIN


End file.
